My Devilish Protector
by Xonas
Summary: Ludo had the genius idea to attack Star with a gem he'd acquired from Quest Buy, which is revealed to be an Agony Stone. Not counting on Tom being present, Ludo and his monsters were quickly defeated which he won't take lying down. However when he turns the stone on to Tom, what will happen when Marco steps in the way? Tomco oneshot.


_**Apathetic Zombie ~ Well here I am again with yet another Tomco (Tom x Marco) one shot. I never once imagined that this could be a pairing but now I'm totally hooked and there's no going back lol. This ties in with my first Tomco fic, Welcome Surprise so if you're a bit confused, please help yourself to that story before reading this one. Currently working on a fanart piece of the duo and now I have a hankering to write this one shot so hopefully this goes well. Please sit back and enjoy the show~!**_

" **Yelling"**

" _ **Yelling"**_

"Talking"

" _Talking/Emphasis_ "

' _Thinking'_

 _-My Devilish Protector-_

 _-Tomco One Shot-_

"Would you stop worrying? I told you I'm fine now!"

"I don't care! I should have _torched_ that damn Ludo if you had just…"

"Now now, no need for a lover's spat~" Star teased, giggling as Marco's face burned scarlet.

"It's not a lover's spat, Star… _He's_ just too stubborn." Tom replied, teasingly nudging Marco's nose. Blushing even more, he halfheartedly swatted the offending appendage away.

"Better to be stubborn than overprotective…"

"You know I can't help that…" Tom murmured as he hugged the brunette. "It's just my nature…" sighing, Marco looped his arms around his love, nuzzling his face into the other's chest.

 _"Well if the monsters don't kill me that nature of yours will…"_

"I heard that, Marco." the demon prince grinned as he pinched the boy's side. With a yelp, Marco swatted the pale hand yet again.

" _Toooommm_!" Marco whined. "I told you I'm too ticklish!" Tom chuckled.

"Guess I can't help that either…" he grinned, kissing Marco on the forehead.

"Aww! You guys are just so _cute_!" Star chirped, giving a wave as she left the two alone.

After their confession so to speak, Tom was visiting on the surface a lot more. Well…visiting _Marco_. I mean hey, those two _were_ a couple now after all so it was nice to see them being all romantic together. Well…Tom was romantic, Marco was just a blushing puddle most of the time. Poor guy's face looked so red one time Star was sure he'd pass out right there. At this point, her mind wandered elsewhere. At this point, her mind wandered elsewhere. What exactly happened earlier? As usual, Ludo had decided to pay another of his now per the norm visits in an attempt to get Star's wand but this time was different. "To use an Agony Stone of all things…" Star frowned deeply.

This time Ludo went too far.

 _-Flashback…Start!-_

The miniature evil doer had the _bright_ idea of using some gem he bought at Quest Buy to attack Star and company with. Sad thing is, he hadn't counted on Tom visiting his monster fighting boyfriend at the time. Needless to say, Ludo and his goons got a solid beat down. Unsurprisingly, the monsters were defeated even faster than they usually were and most of that was thanks to Tom. It was like he didn't even break a sweat and this, of course, did _not_ sit well with Ludo.

Not taking this lying down, the beyond furious evil doer pulled out this onyx stone. It was completely black…Like an abyss and before anyone could stop him, he'd aimed it right at the demon prince. Not knowing what this thing would do to him, Tom braced for the worst yet he felt nothing but an icy cold in his chest and saw something he hoped he never would again.

 _"It's time for me…to protect you…"_

" **Marco**!"

A red hoodie filled Tom's vision as Marco's mouth opened in a silent scream, taking the full brunt of the attack. In a mere moment of shock Ludo hesitated and stopped his attack. At that, a broken groan left the brunette's lips as he swayed and limply fell forward, collapsing into the stunned arms of his boyfriend. Everything was silent and still as Tom merely stared ahead in silent shock but it wasn't long before something within him snapped. It was sudden but Ludo yelped and dropped the gem as if he had been burned... _Which he probably was_. Star stared on agape as the onyx stone hit the ground it melted into a bubbling puddle of black goo, sending fear into the hearts of the monsters and even her. The air grew hotter and everyone froze as Tom cradled Marco to him and glared at Ludo with murderous eyes. Gasping, Star backed away slightly at the sight.

 _Never_ had Tom been this enraged before and at this point he was ready to kill…Thankfully a certain tiny monster was at the top of his list and right in front of him.

 **"You…You're gonna PAY!"** fire pillars spewed from the ground, shooting into the air as Tom's slit pupils disappeared, leaving only dangerous, glowing red orbs. The ground beneath his feet cracked and burned and at this point Star had to create a magical bubble around herself with the wand. This was the one thing she was afraid of with Tom but she couldn't just freeze him like last time.

 _'He's holding Marco! I can't risk it but I have to do something…'_ Star gasped as the pressure against her shield increased and she knew this could only mean one thing.

Tom was about to go nuclear.

" _Tom…Please don't…"_ almost instantly everything stopped. Slowly looking down, glowing red eyes met with pained brown and that was all it took for his rage to just disappear.

"Marco…" taking his chance, Ludo quickly opened a portal with his scissors, hurriedly ushering his monsters to get the hell out of there. Not even paying them attention, Tom lay Marco on the grassy ground and brushed his brown locks. The teen groaned in pain as all over seemed to hurt and his vision swam. "Marco? Marco, what's wrong?!" another jolt shot through him and he flinched with a pained grimace.

" _P-Pain…all…over…Tom, it hurts…"_

"S-Star! Star, you have to do something!" the girl certainly didn't need to be told twice. Practically skidding beside the demon, Star knelt down with her wand.

"I never thought Ludo could stoop so low...He used an Agony stone but there is a cure...I just need my manual!" biting her lip, the Mewni native quickly came up with a solution. _'It's funny how that's what started this fiasco in the first place...'_ "Okay, my manual is in my room so hold on to Marco, alright? I'm going to teleport us cause there's no time." not giving Tom much of a choice, she placed a hand on his shoulder as he held Marco's hands.

 _"Mega Sparkle Transportation!"_

 _-Flashback…End!-_

"Well it worked out, didn't it! I mean…Star _did_ reverse it…" sighing, Tom gently ran his fingers through Marco's hair. Said teen was lying on his bed in his room. Now full out refusing to leave the brunette by himself, Tom was on the bed as well.

"That's not the point, Marco…I…You could have… _I can't lose you, Marco_ … _I just can't_ …" looking away, Marco felt sadness grip him.

"I know but I just…I couldn't see you get hurt…I didn't think about it I…just moved…" he paused, biting his lip to combat the oncoming tears. "Y-You're always protecting m-me and I k-know you can take care of yourself but…but…" Marco's lip trembled and he gave a choked sob as he draped his arm over his eyes. _'D-Damn it…'_ Normally Marco never cried for anything. I mean if he missed a show he'd be a bit upset or even a little melodramatic but the young monster fighter wasn't one to break down and right now he was kicking himself for doing this in front of Tom. _"Damn it…I can't stop c-crying…"_ Marco hiccupped as the tears came down even more, making him bite his lip even harder. Wordlessly, Tom gently grasped Marco's wrist and moved his forearm, revealing the teary, brown orbs. "Tom…?" the other didn't say a word as he brought Marco into his arms, tightly hugging him. The boy's eyes widened before his arms slowly moved, wrapping around Tom's middle.

"It's okay because…we can protect each other…" hearing this, the tears came back almost instantly. With shaking shoulders the teen buried his face into Tom's shoulder and with another hiccup, he gave a teary smile.

 _"We'll protect each other…"_

 _ **FIN…**_

 _ **Apathetic Zombie ~ Well my lovelies we've come to the end of this little Tomco one shot and I hope you all enjoyed! I really wish I could've made this longer and I totally didn't expect it to be so melancholy in the end I'm so sorry guys! I overdid the feels! *hides face in pillow* Please my little lovelies, try not to kill me in the reviews!**_

 _ **Reviews are my friends, tebane! ;)**_

 _ **-zombii out-**_


End file.
